


Novelty

by Salmon_Pink



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Costume Kink, M/M, Multi, Self-cest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Dicks, no waiting, and it'd be funny if Jason wasn't so turned on he can't think straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novelty

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Batman Reborn, with characters from before Batman RIP and from the DCnU. No spoilers for the DCnU, beyond Dick's costume. Written for the [DCnU Meme](http://dcu-memes.livejournal.com/3414.html), [prompt](http://dcu-memes.livejournal.com/3414.html?thread=1117526#t1117526) "any character (from either the original DCU or DCnU) finds themselves sandwiched between the DCU and DCnU versions of a second character".

Really, Jason should be used to the universe fucking with him. 

But there are some things he can’t get used to. Or can’t prepare for.

Like having two different Dick Graysons in his bed.

And the really messed up thing (because apparently it can get _more_ messed up that having multiple versions of the same person sprawled across his sheets) is that neither of them is _his_ Dick. At least, neither of them is the Dick from Jason’s current time.

In Jason’s timeline, Dick is all dressed up in daddy’s clothing, masquerading as Batman, out terrorising the night with bad puns and that ever-charming little shit of Robin sulking at his side.

But there’s no Batman here. Instead Jason has two different Nightwings.

Not that he’s complaining. Seeing Dick as Batman still makes Jason want to climb walls.

So he’s got two different Nightwings, from two different points in time.

There’s what his brain is referring to as Old Dick, which should probably be confusing, because he’s actually the younger of the two. But he’s from Jason’s past, which makes him ‘old’, so the name’s stuck.

Old Dick is from a time before Bruce was selfish enough to die on them all, but that’s not really important. What _is_ important is that Old Dick is wearing the shit out of the Nightwing costume, and Jason didn’t realise how much he missed it until now. God, there’s just something about those fingerstripes, the way they draw attention to Dick’s hands, and apparently New Dick likes them too, because he’s currently sucking on them like they’re candy, two of Old Dick’s fingers sliding obscenely between his lips.

New Dick is apparently from the future, when he’s given up playing at being Batman and is back operating under the name Nightwing. No fingerstripes, sadly, and it’s weird seeing Dick in red and black, rather than black and blue. Which is stupid, really, because red was one of Dick’s signature colours when he was Robin. However, what New Dick lacks in fingerstripes, he makes up for in shininess.

The Nightwing costume’s always been damn snug (Jason should know, he’s worn it) but New Dick’s uniform is like liquid PVC, like something from the best kind of S&M club. It’s like sex made into fabric, shiny and slick-looking, like if Jason looked close enough he could actually see his reflection in Dick’s ass.

He’d wager good money it keeps the villains pretty fucking distracted.

It’s certainly been distracting Jason, but then Old Dick lets out a throaty groan, head falling back against the threadbare pillow and hips pushing up against New Dick’s weight, and Jason’s mind is officially back in the game.

He hops up on to the bed, kicks both their legs further apart, which earns him another helpless noise. He kneels in the space in-between, jumble of his legs, then New Dick’s bracketing them, then Old Dick’s on either side, stretched nice and wide, before he drapes himself across New Dick’s back. 

They’re both still dressed, and for once Jason isn’t complaining. There’s just something about those two different Nightwing uniforms moving against each other that should be _illegal_. But Jason’s one step ahead, already stripped down, which was the whole reason he dragged himself out of the bed in the first place, because trying to watch them and tug off his boots and trousers would have probably led to him falling off the bed.

Of course, he got a little caught up watching them, but now he gets to feel all that shiny New Dick fabric up close and personal and, God, it feels even better than he thought it would as he rocks his hips forward and rubs his cock against New Dick’s ass. Smooth and a little slippery, softer than anything Jason wears to keep maximum flexibility, but still with enough strength in it for protection.

He noses along the hairline behind New Dick’s ear, buries a few curses in his hair as he _grinds_ himself against that perfect ass. Licks at a forming drop of sweat, then swipes his tongue along the outer curve of New Dick’s ear. Feels the shudder go through New Dick’s shoulders, hears the soft intake of breath, and Old Dick mewls as New Dick’s hips twitch against him.

That’s the thing about Dick - doesn’t matter what point in time you pluck him from, he responds to touch the way plants do to sunshine.

Jason grunts, bracing himself a little on his knees, and reaches past New Dick to grip Old Dick’s hips. They both lost their jocks pretty early on in this freaky little porn show, but Jason kind of _has_ to share how good New Dick’s uniform feels. Or maybe he just wants to see Old Dick lose it, but either way he yanks Old Dick’s tights down over his hips, before his own hips give a particularly savage thrust that grinds them all together.

Old Dick’s yell is going to be bouncing around Jason’s mind for _days_.

And shit, he should probably be doing more than this, should probably _want_ more than this, but his body’s quite content as is. Rutting against New Dick’s ass, kissing and sucking at the back of his neck, watching Old Dick’s face as he gasps for breath, as he tries and fails to keep control. Hearing their moans mix together, two voices that are both the same, that swirl around Jason’s own voice as he mutters a steady litany of, “Yeah, c’mon, just like that, fuck, just like that.”

Pushing his whole weight down against them, and the bed is creaking like it’s going to fall apart. And then Old Dick is reaching up, those damn fingerstripes a slash of blue across Jason’s vision. Eyes dark with lust, but the smile is still soft, still so familiarly Dick’s, as he slides his fingers around the back of Jason’s neck and urges him to lean down. Leaning up at the same time, leaning over New Dick’s shoulder, and the kiss is hungry yet somehow so sweet, and the awkward angle only makes it better.

Old Dick pulls back, and he gives Jason a different smile, a _mischievous_ smile, the kind Jason rarely gets to see anymore from the Dick in his timeline. It makes Jason’s blood sing, and then Old Dick’s turning his head, opening his mouth, giving New Dick’s neck an almost _cruel_ bite, teeth half on the collar of the Nightwing suit and half on bare skin. 

New Dick _howls_ and all the hair on Jason’s arm stands on end, his vision whites out and he loses all control of his hips. Slamming them forward, slamming New Dick down against Old Dick, but it’s only when they both come, when they both cry out Jason’s name in unison, that he finally loses it. Swearing, one hand gripping the headboard, hips jolting one last time as he grunts and comes all over that shiny, fucking _perfect_ ass.

The universe likes to mess with Jason, but this is one of those times he really, deeply, profoundly appreciates it. 

So now he has two kind of sticky and extremely sated Dicks in his bed. And neither looks in a hurry to move. Which is just awesome, because Jason definitely wants to try that again. 

As much as Jason likes the Nightwing uniforms, he _really_ wants to try that again naked.

And, yeah, maybe he should have called the Dick from his timeline when these two other Dicks appeared. But he wanted to keep them to himself, just for a while. He figures he deserved that.

But now he’s thinking about it, maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to call his Dick after all. 

It’s a big bed, there’s _more_ than enough room for one more…


End file.
